Bloodthorn Academy
by Anastasius Bringer
Summary: Valkyrie is taken back in time to Bloodthorn academy. She meets the human skulduggery and sparks light between them. Valduggery pairing. I only own one of the characters. wnjoy :p


**Bloodthorn Academy **

**Hey guys! Sorry I have not updated for AGES, but I've been really busy and I think that other story had lost its spark. So here's another one, it's about Valkyrie being taken back in time and meeting Skulduggery, and a light sparks in-between them, Enjoy!**

Valkyrie stood in the middle of the abandoned alleyway, waiting for the woman who called her three hours ago. Amie Jones was her name, Valkyrie had read her file, and she was a time traveller, the last one, just like Fletcher. She missed him, but her feelings in that way had far vanished, for she had fallen for another, the person that meant most to her, her partner, mentor and best friend Skulduggery Pleasant. She turned to see a woman walking towards her; she was average height, dark brown eyes and curly red hair that fell down her shoulders. She reminded Valkyrie of Eliza Scorn. She shook the thought out of her head and looked back at Amie, 'Hi, you must be Valkyrie.' Came a sweet voice from her blood red puckered lips. But before Valkyrie could reply, Amie touched her shoulder and her world went black.

Valkyrie awoke in a barn with Amie standing over her. Amie extended her arm and Valkyrie took it to be meeted by a severe head rush. 'Where am I?' Valkyrie asked whilst observing her surroundings. 'You're in the 1650's love.' Amie replied 'Now I suggest you put these on, otherwise people would stare at you, she continued while shoving a school uniform into Valkyries arms then walking off. 'See you outside!' Amie called as she left the barn. Valkyrie got dressed and she took a proper look at the uniform she was wearing, the grey and white blouse fit over her body smoothly and her blazer hung loose. Her skirt was tight and came around two inches above her knees, her tights were a dark blood red and they were perfect. Her boots, well she was still wearing the ones Ghastly had made for her because she loved them so much.

When she got outside she gawped at what she saw, she looked around but Amie was nowhere to be seen. Behind her came a rough voice 'Welcome to Bloodthorn Academy, I am Mrs Scath, follow me.' She said and walked off. That name sounded familiar, 'Scath', Wreath told her about it, shadow, that was it, Scath meant Shadow. She was a Necromancer. They walked through a set of heavy wood doors which obviously lead into the grand hall. Everyone turned around to look at her, she spotted Amie in the corner and she gave Valkyrie a wink which she returned with a weak smile. When Valkyrie reached the front of the hall, she was greeted by a man, tall, muscular, handsome but aging. 'Everyone, please welcome Valkyrie Cain and her mother Amie Jones!' Came a velvety loud voice, it sounded so normal, so familiar. 'I am Mr Pleasant, headmaster of Blackthorn Academy, what abilities have you got? Adept, Sensitive'

'I am an Elemental and Necromancer, sir.' Valkyrie interrupted.

'Ah, you have the same abilities as my son, Skulduggery.'

Valkyrie froze. She heard footsteps behind her that sounded like the man she was in love with, she was about to see his human form, what did he look like? She turned to see a broad shouldered muscular boy with sweeping blonde hair and dark grey-blue misty eyes.

'So, you have the same abilities as me then huh?' He said, that velvety voice that Valkyrie felt like she could drown in and wouldn't mind.

'Uh yeah, I guess so.'

'Well it seems to me that all the cute people get the double abilities then…'

Valkyrie blushed 'Maybe…'

'You two will have to wait until P.F. until you can show eachother what you can do.' Skulduggery's dad cut in

'P.F?' Valkyrie questioned

Instead of Skulduggery's father answering, he did. 'Yeah, Physical Fighting.'

'Oh, cool. See you there then.' She said and he walked away and leant against the wall. She saw a tall, lanky, brunette with dark eyes. Not as dark as Valkyrie's though, but she was glaring at her, what she had done to her, she thought.

She looked over to where Skulduggery was and she saw Skulduggery looking at her and then looking away immediately, she couldn't wait until P.F.

**AN. That was my first chapter, hope it wasn't too long or short, I will try to update more often and I will write when more people R&R so I hope one of them is you! See u later alligators!**

**Stacey x**


End file.
